


Delirium

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Series: powerful experiments [4]
Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Delirium, Gen, Human Experimentation, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: It's like a thousand voices are clamoring in his head.





	Delirium

The world explodes.

Suddenly, it's like a thousand voices are clamoring in his head. Chizuru slams his hands over his ears. It doesn’t help. They're talking too fast to understand, there's too many, he can't break them apart. They're screaming, they're crying, they're serious, they're calm, they're screaming, he's screaming-

"Chizu, are you alright?" Itsuki's voice sounds as if he is in another room entirely. The words barely register in his mind. Chizuru screams. It hurts get them out, get them out-

“It’ll be ok. I'll get you out.”

Chizuru barely processes the clack of the restraints coming undone. There's so much else going on: so many voices, so many words, so many thoughts that are impossible to pick apart.

He doesn't react as Itsuki lifts him up. He didn’t expect to be carried but his body stays limp as Itsuki cradles him in his arms, adjusting so that Chizuru’s head rests on his shoulder. It’s like his commands aren’t getting through to his brain. There's too much else to worry about: so many other things going on, so many other thoughts like the inspections and the needles and the appointments and the patients and the information and the reactions and the pain, the pain, the pain...

He can faintly feel motion; Itsuki is carrying him somewhere. Chizuru has no idea where, he can’t focus, but the voices are starting to get quieter.

_Have to finish this evaluation - subject is deteriorating._

_Poor health, recommend we finish with this subject._

_Results look promising, continue with experimentation as recommended._

_pain it hurts someone save me_

_Put me out of my misery already._

_Why am I here? What are they gonna do to me? I swear if they poke me again with that needle, I'll bite their head off!_

Chizuru blinks.

The world is slowly coming back into focus as Itsuki turns down another corridor. It's so empty... except for him and Itsuki.

_I hope he's ok.... I don't know exactly what they did but hopefully I have the right medication to help with the pain._

"Icchan...?" Chizu mumbles. Was that in his head or was that out loud?

"You'll be ok, Chizu, I swear."

Itsuki gently takes a hand out from underneath, balancing Chizuru’s weight over his knee, and opens a door. It seems like a simple room, but Chizuru can't make out more than the soft looking bed in the corner.

_Alright, bed, questions, medication, rest and recovery._

Itsuki gently lays Chizuru down on the bed. he doesn't resist as Itsuki fluffs the pillow behind him. He feels too weak to ask what's going on. Too overwhelmed to fully understand. He just needs the throbbing pain to stop.

"Does that feel better?"

Chizuru can't reply. He doesn't know what the words mean. Is it better? What is better? Better than what?

_Blank stare. That's not a good sign._

"Do you still have pain?"

Everything is painful. Of course he has pain.

_Ok. Going to have to go with my first diagnosis then._

"Alright Chizu, can you just swallow this? It'll help you with the pain.” He digs through his pockets and pulls out a translucent blue pill. Chizuru just stares at it. Itsuki sighs and draws closer, massaging open Chizuru's mouth. "Here's a glass of water."

Chizuru stares at the glass of water in his hand.

Itsuki sighs. “Open your mouth.” _Come on, Chizu._ “Pill, then water.” _You can do it. Left arm and then the right._

Chizuru slowly raises his left arm to his mouth, fumbling until the pill slips inside. Then he slowly raises his right, jerking the glass until Itsuki stabilizes it, guiding it to his mouth. He drinks.

Itsuki smiles. “Why don’t you go to sleep, Chizu? I’ll be right here the whole time.”

Something in that sentence makes Chizuru want to recoil, but he can’t remember why. He exhales, twisting around as he tries to find a position that doesn’t make his head burst. Eventually, he settles on facing the wall.

_I hope he’ll go to sleep soon._

Chizuru does.


End file.
